Peroxycarboxylic acids are known for use as antimicrobial agents. However, conventional peroxycarboxylic acids have inherent disadvantages of limited storage stability, and water solubility. Peroxycarboxylic acids compositions are not effective if low concentrated and/or used at lower temperatures. Further, most peroxycarboxylic acids have an unpleasant odor.
Clean in place (CIP) cleaning techniques are a specific cleaning and disinfection regimen adapted for removing soils from the internal components of tanks, lines, pumps and other process equipment used for processing typically liquid product streams such as beverages, milk, juices, etc. Clean in place cleaning involves passing cleaning solutions through the system without dismantling any system components. The minimum clean-in-place technique involves passing the cleaning solution through the equipment and then resuming normal processing.
Clean out of place systems (COP) cleaning techniques are a specific cleaning and disinfection regimen adapted for removing soils from interior and exterior surfaces of a wide variety of parts, such as ceramic surfaces, metal surfaces, walls in, wash tanks, soaking vessels, mop buckets, holding tanks, scrub sinks, vehicle parts washers, non-continuous batch washers and systems, and the like.
Cold aseptic filling (CAF) involves bottling a product at ambient or even lower temperatures. Aseptic filling is recommended for beverages such as fruit juices, tea beverages, sports drinks, vegetable juices, milk-based mixed drinks, ultra-heat treated (UHT) milk, near-water drinks and flavored waters. It can be used for both still and carbonated beverages. In the ‘wet’ aseptic process, containers are sterilized using peracetic acid (C2H4O3) and steam. However, peracetic acid has an unpleasant odor. Further, pure peracetic acid (C2H4O3) requires a relatively high use concentration. Moreover, the spreading and penetrating properties of peracetic acid are insufficient due to its high surface tension. Thus, peracetic acid needs more intensive rinsing, in particular when applied on plastic surfaces due to its hydrophobic properties, which does not make it very suitable for standard, high speed filling lines.
In some cases, instead of the commonly used wet sterilization process using peracetic acid, a dry sterilization process using H2O2 (hydrogen peroxide) is recommended.
Cold-aseptic filling is now a widely used process that is consistently being adapted to new demands.
Compositions used in clean in place, in clean out of place processes, and in particular in the field of cold-aseptic filling, have the drawback that the soaking time on an upright tiled wall is short due to a good flow rate of the liquid cleaning composition.
Also, peroxide containing compositions used in clean in place, in clean out of place processes, and in particular in the field of cold-aseptic filling are not storage stable, i.e. the compositions have a tendency of phase separation, which has the disadvantage of a dramatically decreased antimicrobial effect.
Further, compositions used in COP, CIP as well as in CAF processes have a tendency of leaving residues on the treated surface, which requires an increased number of rinsing cycles and increased water and energy consumption.
Thus there is a need for effective cleaning techniques that also reduce energy requirements, improve operations, save time and increase operational safety.